The Joy of Vengeance
by cleversoda
Summary: After the Outsider and Pridelander prides became united, and Zira was exiled to what's presumably a remote destination, Nuka, recovering from his injuries, has difficulties blending in and is deeply affected by his mother's exile. Will he find a way to reunite with his mother? Supposed to be a sequel to my previous AU story "Our Chance Has Come", but can be read separately.


**Thanks to TweakerWolf for editing and advice on plot-related details!**

 **The cover image is a drawing I made for this fanfic.**

 **Note: The story is rated M because it contains some mature themes, like domestic violence and arranged marriage.**

 **The story is based off The Lion King and The Lion King 2 and doesn't include any events shown in The Lion Guard.**

* * *

When another long and uselessly wasted day in the Pridelands was coming to an end and the sun slowly descended beneath the horizon, Nuka was lying in Scar's old cave that was now his home. Although, it didn't feel like home at all; even though several months had already passed since the prides became united and his mother was exiled into nowhere, Nuka couldn't get rid of the feeling that he shouldn't be there. With his mother, that's where he should be. But he didn't know where she was, and it seemed like he was the only one who wanted to know.

Kovu had betrayed her easily, which Nuka had expected. The lionesses also abandoned her when they could get what they wanted, even though she had worked for years to achieve the same goal for them, and that didn't surprise Nuka much either. But Vitani, his sister – how could she let their mother be exiled? How could she leave her at that critical moment? And she had the audacity to say she did it for him?

Vitani had changed a lot. She even started to muddle her speech with creepy metaphors. And what she said about Mother! "Closer than you think"! She already started speaking like a Pridelander.

Nuka had asked Vitani many times to help him find their mother, but she refused. His poor mother really had no allies, only traitors and opportunists. But she could have had him! If not for Scar and his stupid decisions, he could have given his mother so much more! They could have won if she'd chosen him instead of Kovu!

Although, Nuka wasn't so sure about it now. Yes, it was Kovu who ruined everything. But maybe if Nuka hadn't attacked Simba that one time, she wouldn't have been exiled…

Nuka got up and knocked a bone to the side with his paw in anger. It hit the wall of the cave and made a dull sound, bringing Nuka back to reality. His sister would bring him his share of food soon. Her visits were the only time he had company that didn't make him feel awkward. But she was so busy now, being the leader of her own hunting party, that she rarely even talked to him. And when she did, she mostly asked him about his health, and left before he could start talking about what was really important.

"Hey, you there? Here's your food for today," a gravelly female voice said, and Nuka realized Vitani was standing behind a corner at the entrance. He turned around and saw his sister walk in with a big piece of meat in her mouth.

"Yeah, great," he said as she put the meat on the floor.

"It was a gazelle," Vitani explained. "Took us a while to chase it. They're not very happy about us hunting them so frequently, I guess Nala will have to negotiate with them sometime soon. C'mon, eat it! You don't look too great… In fact, you look like you were hit by something heavy just a few seconds ago, at least judging by your expression."

Nuka let out a slight squeak and came up to the food. He didn't know why, but he always had this weird uneasy feeling while he was eating, even though he'd never admit it in front of his sister. Vitani worked so hard to get it while he was doing nothing, and he couldn't even eat all of it.

Well, at least he asked if he could hunt, but he was deemed unfit for it. As much as he hated the idea of helping Pridelanders, he thought about it a little and also asked if he could do something else. What happened next? The oh-so-concerned little termite offered him a place as the pride's babysitter, and unfortunately Nala overheard him just as Nuka was about to shout "I don't need your charity!" And just like that, Nuka found himself having to watch over two insufferable little cubs who were born soon after the prides became united. The brother and sister's favorite pastime was causing mischief in the most infuriating ways possible, and there was nothing he could do about it. To them, he was just clumsy, silly Uncle Nuka, a total pushover. They teased him constantly and kept running away from him, and only laughed when he got mad. He tried to complain about the cubs' behavior to the older lionesses, but only got scolded like he was a little cub himself, because it was his job to watch over them. After a while, no one let him babysit their cubs anymore, and Nuka felt relieved, but more useless than ever.

He took a bite of his food and turned his head to look at Vitani; he hated when she was watching him eat, but she kept talking about how he wasn't gaining weight ('Big deal, I don't want to become fat like Kovu!' thought Nuka). But Vitani wasn't looking at him at all. She was standing at the entrance and staring intently into the distance with her ears raised up.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Nuka, coming up to her.

"Nothing much," she replied, but kept watching the dark with narrowed eyes. "I'm just tired. I don't spend the whole day lying around like you."

Nuka wanted to yell an insult, but nothing came to mind. He tried to look where Vitani's gaze was directed, but didn't notice anything unusual. 'What does she see that I don't?' he thought.

Although, given that many things seemed blurry when they were far away, he probably had bad eyesight, but he didn't want Vitani to worry about that as well. It was enough that Rafiki's visits didn't become less frequent after he recovered from his injuries. After carefully examining Nuka in fairly humiliating ways and asking about symptoms that Nuka really didn't want to talk about, he found several health conditions that, as he said, needed treatment for the rest of Nuka's life. He was just as enthusiastic about trying his new medicine on Nuka as Nuka wasn't.

Vitani blinked and rubbed her eyes, turning away from that area she was watching.

"Well, it's late, I have to go now. I suggest you to go to sleep too," she said.

Nuka widened his eyes and pouted. He'd admit that he found Kovu's mane to be good-looking before saying he was afraid to be alone in the dark.

"Do you really have to? The main den is quite far away. I thought maybe you'd want to stay here for the night."

"Not really," said Vitani. "This place is not the cleanest," she looked at the bones scattered all over the cave and a pile of some other things Nuka brought here that he found interesting. "But I'll come help you to sort this out someday."

Nuka stared at her for a few seconds before he understood what she meant. "I won't let you throw out my stuff, you little–"

But Vitani was already walking away, and Nuka was left to wait for the sunrise.

* * *

Nuka woke up closer to midday, as usual. It was another day he wasn't looking forward to, so sleeping through most of it seemed like a good idea, and it wasn't likely there would be many other animals at the waterhole when he went there.

After taking a drink, Nuka intended to return to his cave to mull over the same thoughts in his mind over and over again, but he heard his sister's voice very close, and it seemed like Simba replied to her. He walked towards a rock from behind which he could listen without being noticed and laid down on the ground.

"…Just warning you so that you'd be careful. I heard the zebras talk about a murderous lone lioness being out there, and who knows, maybe she's around for more than just prey."

Simba looked skeptical listening to Vitani, who was standing with her back towards Nuka.

"It doesn't surprise me that the zebras would be afraid of another predator. They are often starting rumors of such things."

Behind Simba were Kovu and Kiara, and they listened carefully to the conversation. Zazu, who apparently flew there not so long ago and kept circling above Simba, landed right between him and Vitani, and said:

"I'm afraid that's true, Sire. I've just got the news. There indeed was a lioness exiled from her pride for the murder of two lions as well as attacking several others. It happened a few months ago quite far away, but apparently, she's heading here. Various animals report seeing her approaching the area."

Vitani audibly breathed out, but lifted her head.

"What attracted her to the Pridelands for her to make such a long trip?" asked Simba, now looking worried.

"I assume the plentiful prey, Your Majesty, and she might be prone to over-hunting to complicate the matter. But we can't know for sure. They say her victims were her family members, if that helps to assess how much of a threat she can be."

"It's problem after problem here!" Simba said, frustrated. "We can't have prey animals panic right now. It was enough that there are twice as many lions as before. And other predators… Who knows what she may do if she decides to steal their food," he shook his head. "And that's assuming she won't threaten us as well. We need to strengthen our defense. Kovu," he turned to the younger lion. "What do you think about being in charge of a security team?"

Kovu opened his mouth slightly. As far as Nuka could tell, he didn't seem too enthusiastic about this idea, but he nodded and said:

"Of course I'll help. I've been through enough training to know what to do if danger arises."

"Good. Vitani, we'll have to… borrow two lionesses from your hunting party to join the team," Simba said, sounding somewhat apologetic. "And two from Nala's as well. We'll be able to manage with less hunters for a while. Hopefully we won't need to involve any other animals in this. And Zazu, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you for more flights over the kingdom during the day and night – maybe if we spot her before she enters the border, a possible confrontation will be resolved in a much less direct way."

"Maybe she won't try to openly cross the border, being a known criminal?" asked Kovu. "She'd probably try to hide."

Vitani shook her head. "Well, she can't remain unnoticed forever. Like Nuka, who's hiding behind that rock right now."

Nuka gasped and tried to move away from his hiding place, but was already confronted by Kovu's smiling face.

"Hi, Nuka! I haven't seen you in a while. Didn't Vitani tell you we had a tree-climbing competition? You could have won; the tree tips can carry your weight."

Vitani snickered. "Don't you know that Nuka doesn't like anything more than sulking in his cave?"

"Well, he used to sulk in many different places back in the Outlands," said Kovu in what he apparently thought was a friendly tone, to which Nuka responded with the most disgusted expression he could make.

"I wanted to go for a walk right now," he said, pouting. "I wanted to ask Vitani to go with me…"

"Not now, Nuka," Vitani waved her paw in annoyance. "And if you want advice, I'd make some new friends who would hang out with you while I'm busy. But I'd suggest to do something about your constant complaining if you don't want them to leave you after a few days."

"Maybe we should all go for a walk together?" suggested Kiara before Vitani could continue. "How about tomorrow? Oh, and we can ask Timon and Pumbaa to come along!" she giggled.

Nuka grunted and turned away from her. Listening to Kovu's joyful talk was the last thing he wanted to do, and he knew that the meerkat made morbid jokes about him and called him 'Stinky' behind his back. And this 'walk' might even be Kiara's way of tricking him into another bath anyway. He still shuddered thinking about that one time when she invited him to 'see something cool', which was a big pool of water, and then started trying to make him walk into it. After fifteen minutes of arguing, Vitani got mad and shoved him into the water, and they kept scrubbing him for half an hour, trying to untangle his mane, which was very painful. To make things worse, the former Outsiders came to watch and laughed, and Rafiki came the next day with something that he called his 'special flea shampoo'.

"Well, wherever you kids might go, be careful," said Simba. "You heard what's happening, it might be dangerous."

"Oh, Dad…" Kiara rolled her eyes.

Nuka turned away and went in the opposite direction. He'd take a walk on his own if Vitani was going to be a jerk. There was still a big part of the Pridelands that he hadn't explored (most parts, if he was honest with himself). The Elephant Graveyard must have been not so far away, but he didn't want to go anywhere near that place and its steamy vents. It was enough that it was scary as hell, and when he was a cub, his babysitter, Auntie Shenzi, used to put him into a bone cage there when he annoyed her.

Another part of the Pridelands was a more populated area. Nuka still didn't know most of the Prideland animals and didn't look forward to meeting any of them. Apart from it being awkward, he could accidentally say something that would get him in trouble– maybe something that ruined the interspecies relations or something like that. His imagination already drew a picture: Simba and Nala call him and tell him it was the last straw, and now he's banished forever, while everyone else says it's about time and how tired they were of having him around. Well, at least he could try to find his mother if that happened…

After a while, it started raining. Senselessly rambling over the area, Nuka didn't notice how far he went from his cave. He was next to a strange rock formation he's never seen before. Behind it, there was a dry canyon with smaller rocks on top of the sides. He looked around: yep, he was most definitely lost. Great.

He cursed himself for wishing there wasn't anyone else this way. The place was completely empty, and he couldn't ask for directions. The rain became heavier. Nuka sheepishly walked into a space between the tall rocks and looked around.

"Um… Is there anyone here?" he asked. Hopefully it wasn't another large predator's home, they could have thought Nuka was a thief or something like that. But no one responded, and Nuka took a few more steps. "Heh, these are some weird rocks," he laughed nervously, trying to remain calm.

He checked behind a few corners. No bones, no leftovers, not even a small mouse hiding here. He breathed out and looked at the dark grey sky; it was half-closed by the slanted rock peaks, but Zazu probably would be able to see him during his evening flight and lead him back home. Nuka relaxed a little and laid on the ground.

The sound of the rain outside was strangely soothing, and soon Nuka's breathing completely evened out. And what was better, the usual thoughts didn't crawl into in his head, making him angry, sad, and then angry again. It was a strangely peaceful feeling.

"Nuka."

Nuka quickly lifted his head and looked around. It sounded like someone called his name. But who could have? Barely anyone even knew him here. And the whisper… It sounded strangely like… No, that couldn't be possible. Maybe he just started drifting off and dreamed it.

He put his head on his paws again, now trying to stay awake. There was complete silence, not counting the rain drops hitting the ground.

"Nuka!"

Nuka got up, his heart racing. He was sure he heard it now, and much closer. His mother's voice calling his name. Maybe he started going insane? He wanted to hear her so much that he hallucinated her calling to him. There was no way she'd appear here– He would have known if–

"Nuka! Did Simba's beating make you deaf?"

Nuka let out a high-pitched scream and jumped into the air, landing on his back. In the next moment, he saw his mother's face above him, and she was smiling.

"M-Mother?" he whispered, not believing his eyes.

"I'm happy to see you again, Son," she said, helping him to roll over to his stomach.

Nuka got up and started blinking very fast, to make sure it was real. But she was there, his mother standing in front of him, healthy and unharmed.

"Mother– Where have you– For how long– Are you okay?" he asked. The guilt started rising again, and he shrunk involuntarily. Would she forgive him for his mistake? Would she accept him now that he was a Pridelander? Would she still talk to him, even though he didn't try to find her?

"Oh, I've never really left. Did you think I'd leave my home just because Simba said so?" she chuckled. Nuka bit his lip and looked at the ground in shame, but his mother was still smiling. "And did you think I'd leave knowing that my son almost died?"

Nuka's lip started quivering and he wanted to turn away, but Zira came up to him and put her paw over his back. He pressed his head into her chest, trying to feel his mother's warmth as much as possible.

"You know that your mother loves you, right Nuka?"

Nuka nodded, making a quiet purring sound. That was all he wanted – his mother softly petting his head, telling him she loves him. And he was told she wanted to leave him to die! Vitani was a liar, or maybe she didn't tell him the whole story to justify her betrayal. But if anything, he was ready to die to make his mother proud of him, to make her happy.

"Come here," said Zira, lying down. Nuka came closer and lay down near her, putting his head on her paws, like a cub. She started playing with his frizzy curls. "Tell me, how is your life in the Pridelands? Do those Pridelanders mistreat my beautiful firstborn?"

Nuka almost gasped. She called him beautiful. That was so hilariously not true; as if it was possible to do anything to help his big nose, crooked legs and blunt teeth. He wondered what she would think if she knew that he had let Kiara wash his mane, and even had to thank her for it after Vitani gave him a particularly dangerous glare.

"I don't– I didn't talk to them much," he said. "They do feed me, though– Do you have enough food? I can bring you some; the portions they give me are too big for me anyway," he laughed nervously.

Zira smiled. "I'd appreciate that."

Nuka got up to run to his den, wherever it was, and pick up his unfinished dinner from last night, but his mother pulled him back.

"So, what are my lionesses up to? Do they like it… In the Pridelands?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Nuka scratched behind his ear. "Well, Vitani now leads their hunting party, so they're not always with Nala's…"

"Oh," Zira raised her eyebrows. "And the Pridelanders? What's on their mind now that they've lured everyone to their side?"

Nuka was hit by a sudden realization: he should have spied on them! He could have been gathering so much useful information all this time! He quickly tried to remember something that his mother could find noteworthy.

"Simba's bein' paranoid, as usual," he said. "They're afraid of someone else now. You should watch out for Zazu; he will be flying around much more frequently. Oh, and Kovu, if you can believe it– they gave him his own security team to lead! "

Zira smirked. "Is that so? How careless of them."

For a few minutes they laid in silence, Nuka enjoying that calming sound of his mother' breathing. But he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong – that he had wronged her, that his life in the Pridelands was in itself a betrayal.

"This is so unfair! How could he exile you again!" Nuka cried out, unable to stop himself.

"Did you really expect anything different from Simba?" Zira sighed with slight exasperation. "He would only be satisfied if I disappeared completely."

Nuka got up. "So, where will we go? I'm ready to leave right now!"

Zira smiled. "We don't have to leave."

* * *

 **I'm still not sure about posting the whole story here, it deals with some heavy themes, but you can find the whole thing on AO3 under my username FunnyDiamond, it's available for logged-in users.**


End file.
